


Lo odia, e forse lo ama anche

by Diana924



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Prostitution, Sex in a Car
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Odiare Aureliano gli sta diventando facile, sempre più facile.





	Lo odia, e forse lo ama anche

Odiare Aureliano gli sta diventando facile, sempre più facile.

Il biondo ha tradito la sua fiducia e non gli ha dato nemmeno il tempo di spiegarsi, specialmente dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per lui compreso andare contro la sua famiglia. Era pronto a tutto per Aureliano, potevano regnare insieme su Roma e l’altro lo ha rifiutato, e per quello Spadino lo odia, è così facile odiare Aureliano, sta diventando incredibilmente più facile giorno dopo giorno.

Aureliano gli ha fatto capire che non lo vuole, che lo detesta e allora se è così facile anche lui lo odia, zingaro e frocio … è disposto benissimo ad ammettere la verità se solo potesse riavere Aureliano ma niente nella sua fottutissima vita è mai stato semplice, non è così stupido da aver pensato che l’altro lo potesse tranquillamente ricambiare ma almeno che non lo abbandonasse in quella maniera, almeno quello.

Anche ora con quella marchetta che si muove sotto di lui. Non sa il suo nome, da dove venga o altre cazzate, lo ha già pagato e non gli interessa nemmeno saperle, c’è un motivo preciso se quella sera ha scelto proprio lui: i capelli. Ha i capelli dello stesso colore di Aureliano e si focalizza su quelli Spadino può quasi convincersi di essere con Aureliano, di scoparsi Aureliano Adami e non una marchetta senza identità. Aureliano non si muoverebbe così assecondandolo pigramente ma probabilmente si muoverebbe con forza, imponendogli il suo ritmo. Alternerebbe baci a morsi e soprattutto non perderebbe occasioni di gemere a differenza della mignotta che si sta mordendo le labbra per rimanere in silenzio, Spadino potrebbe chiedergli di gemere, di farsi sentire tanto in quel parcheggio non li noterebbe nessuno e soprattutto ignorano chi sia, ma se lo sentisse gemere, se ascoltasse la sua voce, allora l’illusione crollerebbe e sarebbe sicuro che quello sotto di lui non è Aureliano.

Spadino si muove con forza, l’unica cosa che vuole è un orgasmo che gli cancelli tutto dalla testa per qualche istante, per questo non smette di toccare ogni centimetro di pelle e si è sistemato nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, quei capelli gli ricordano così tanto Aureliano, proprio per quello ha scelto quella mignotta. L’altro si lascia sfuggire un gemito quando Spadino comincia a succhiare e leccare quella porzione di pelle, non è l’altro a interessargli ma solo Aureliano.

Odiare Aureliano è sempre più facile, specialmente in quel momento perché potrebbe essere con lui e invece si torva in un parcheggio anonimo con una marchetta che ha scelto solamente perché il colore dei capelli gli ricorda Aureliano, e Spadino lo odia ancora un po’ di più, e si odia un po’ di più.

Aureliano nemmeno si farebbe scopare, non così almeno si dice Spadino, probabilmente a quest’ora o gli avrebbe imposto il suo ritmo o sarebbe lui a scoparselo. Chiude gli occhi perdendosi dentro quella fantasia, immaginando il cazzo di Aureliano dentro di sé che gli fa vedere le stelle, le mani di Aureliano che lo toccano e la bocca di Aureliano sulla sua, quel pensiero gli si pianta nella testa ma soprattutto fa meraviglie al suo cazzo e proprio mentre sta immaginando Aureliano che lo tiene bloccato mentre lo scopa a pecora, Spadino viene, il volto di Aureliano in mente e il suo nome che combatte per uscire dalla sua bocca ma non è ancora così disperato.

Si accascia contro lo schienale mentre l’altro si tira su i pantaloni, non gl’interessa se sia venuto o meno, non è un problema suo si dice mentre cerca di controllare la respirazione. “Ancora qui stai? E levate!” si limita a dire mentre l’altro apre lo sportello.

Odiare Aureliano è facile, odiarlo dopo una scopata in cui non ha fatto altro che pensare a lui ancora più facile. E purtroppo anche amarlo è facile.


End file.
